Thank You Very Much, Clara
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: /Usually, he liked musicals. But she was driving him nuts./ Just a little something I whipped up. Whouffle! XD


**A/N: Hey people! So after that feel-full finale, and all of the theory-busting fanfics that had followed, I thought that I would fix my six-months of coping up a bit with a little something fluffy for you guys! How was the finale, though? Crazy amazing, right?! I cried. Haha And I can't wait, only one month until the 50th! Ok, I'm done. haha So enjoy!**

* * *

It was an honest mistake. It really was only that.

It had been a long week, chasing terrible creatures and saving civilisations. The usual. And Clara had asked for a nice, calm day that didn't involve alien invasions and the like. He was perfectly content with the idea, being very exhausted himself. So he suggested something he hadn't done for a while: Going to a musical.

She smiled excitedly. Clara did love musicals. They were her guilty pleasure. The nearest one in Clara's time stream that was playing in London was _Scrooge_. He remembers how she clapped happily, saying it was one of her favourites. He loved making her happy.

It was supposed to be fun. Spectacular and relaxing at the same time. And it was. Until they got back to the TARDIS. That's when everything started spiralling downwards. Well, for the Doctor, that is.

Leading up to the play and throughout the beginning, the Doctor could see how eager Clara was to hear her favourite song from the show, _Thank You Very Much_. She even sang along with actors when it came on. The Doctor had found it kind of cute. However, when the play was over, she went straight for her iPhone and bought the song. Not a problem, right? She had headphones with her, sure. But that wasn't the problem.

While listening to the song, she would also sing out loud. Usually, the Doctor would love it, all the happy energy.

But she _never _stopped listening to it.

He swore it was on repeat. That song had been echoing through the TARDIS corridors for the last week, and it was driving him mad. Even more mad than he was usually classified as.

* * *

It had been 5 days since Clara and the Doctor had gone to the theatre and the Doctor was sitting under the console, fiddling around with the TARDIS' interior wiring again. He swung back and forth and whistled happily to himself, but stopped when he heard a faint singing gradually making its way toward the console room. He sighed exasperatingly. "Not again…"

He reluctantly hopped out of his swing seat and climbed the steps to the main level just as Clara entered the room. She had her headphones on and was singing happily to herself. "…_But since I left me cannon at home, I simply have to say. Thank you very, very, very much. Thank you very, very, very much_." She looked up, noticing him appear at the top of the stairs. She smiled at him cheerfully and paused her music. "Hi, Doctor! So what've you been up to, then?" He shrugged.

"Just tinkering with the TARDIS again." She laughed.

"Course. What else? I'm just listening to _Thank You Very Much _again. I love it. It's just so addicting." And that's when he let slip a comment he really shouldn't have.

"Yes, I can most certainly tell, Clara." He realized what he'd said and slapped a hand over his mouth. Clara raised her eyebrows and gave him a glare.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor replied, but his hand muffled the sound. "What?" He repeated his statement, still not moving his hand. Clara rolled her eyes, frustratingly. "Oh, for god's sakes!" She grabbed his hand and forced it from his mouth. She made sure to hold both of his hands at his sides, in advertently bringing them a smidge closer to each other than they had originally been.

He swallowed hard, his eyes widening with every second. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

"What did you mean 'You can most certainly tell'?"

"Well…" he stalled.

"Doctor?" He looked down at her. She was no longer glaring and her anger seemed to have subsided. "What's the use in secrets?" He sighed and Clara raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You've been listening to that song," he paused for emphasis, "a lot." He didn't get much of a reaction, so he continued. "You've also been singing it out loud… a lot."

She scrunched her nose, knowingly. "How much is 'a lot', exactly?" He stared into her eyes honestly.

"Clara," he began, "it's been five days and the only sounds I've heard are the TARDIS and that…song." He takes a deep breath, calming himself down, and forces a smile. "Truthfully, it is driving me bonkers." Clara grimaces in embarrassment.

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

"Really." He whispered. She sighed.

"My mum always said I did stuff like that. That I was an 'all-or-nothing' girl. I just never realise when I'm doing it." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drive you bonkers." She gave a short laugh.

"Hey." He cupped her face in his hands. "I said the song was driving me bonkers, not you. Never you." She smiled. "Anyway, these things just makes you more…you. And you never have to apologise for being yourself. Not to me." They smiled at each other and Clara made a split-second decision. She stood on her tiptoes and quickly pecked him on the cheek. He looked a bit surprised, but happily surprised.

"Thank you, Doctor." She smiled once more before turning and walking down the corridor. He smiled to himself and plopped down on the chair, listening to the distant singing in the corridors. To his relief, it was not the same one she had been singing for the past week. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realised what the song was.

_I Like Life_…

…from _Scrooge_.

The Doctor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, my impossible girl. What am I ever going to do with you?" He laughed lovingly and went back to work on the TARDIS.

* * *

**What'd you think? The reason I wrote this is because I decided that I hadn't watched the movie adaption of Scrooge in a while and once I did, I could not stop singing this song for the life of me! Haha So I thought it'd be fun to write this! I hope you liked it! Please review! Hearts! -Effy**


End file.
